What Morning Brings
by Miss Relena Darlian
Summary: Hehe, I couldn't help it, here's the sequel to "There's No Such Thing As Fate"! Don't you wanna know if he stayed or not? ^_^ It's rated R for a reason! R&R please!


How could I be so mean leaving you guys hanging like that? I changed my mind...Again. Here's the sequel to "There's No Such Thing As Fate", I couldn't help making one! How else are you people gonna know if Heero stayed or not?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{indicates thought}  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
What Morning Brings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena awoke, letting her eyes grow accustomed to the light of a new day before opening them fully. She almost gasped. She wasn't used to being completely nude when she woke up. But then again, she had never done anything like what happened last night before.  
  
She quickly rolled over in the bed, expecting to see him. He wasn't there. She scanned the room with her eyes, thinking maybe he had just gotten out of bed, but he wasn't there either.  
  
{Could it have only been a dream?}   
  
Looking at the wrinkled sheets next to her where he had been, she decided there was no way it could have been a dream.  
  
{It was too real to have been just a dream, anyway...} she thought, remembering everything clearly. She sighed happily, thinking of the way he had kissed her and...  
  
She practically fell off of the bed as he entered the room. He was wearing jeans and no shirt, making her eye him appreciatively, but he didn't even look torwards her. Instead, he had his back turned to the bed, staring out of the window.  
  
Taking advantage of this situation, she crept out of bed as silently as she could, wrapping the sheet around her. She quietly walked up behind him and quickly slid her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his back.  
  
"You're asking for it, Relena," Heero said simply.  
  
"Asking for what?" she giggled, intentionally brushing her sheet-covered body up against his back in such a way that it made his whole body shiver.  
  
He removed her arms from around his waist and turned to face her, pulling her close to him. He could feel her warm body press against his bare chest through the sheet and it was practically driving him crazy. She smiled as he covered her lips with his own and ran his hands along her back.  
  
"It's too late now," he whispered, "you're in for it."  
  
In one swift motion, he swept her off of the floor and actually tossed her onto the bed.  
  
"Gosh, Heero, you could have just asked!" she laughed, looking over at him from the bed.  
  
Heero only smirked and got rid of his jeans, joining her on the bed. He held himself up above her and kissed her neck, letting his lips travel down further as her hands explored the skin on his back. Pulling the sheet all of the way off of her, he continued kissing her and let his chest press down against hers.   
  
"Heero..." she whispered, closing her eyes and enjoying the surges of pleasure he was sending through her. She slipped his boxers off and moved to where she was above him, letting him slide into her easily.  
  
He groaned and pushed his hips up against hers, keeping his arms wound around her. She leaned down over him, cupping his face gently in her hands and moaning as he held her close.  
  
She lay with her head against his neck when they finished, running a hand lightly through his hair. She gasped suddenly, turning her head to look at Heero.  
  
"Heero, today is Christmas! I completely forgot!" she exclaimed, her eyes getting wide.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling her back into his arms.  
  
"My brother, Noin, and everyone else are supposed to come here this morning!" she told him, covering her face with her hands.  
  
"When are they supposed to be here?" he questioned, not looking worried at all.  
  
"WE'RE ALREADY HERE, WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR TWO HOURS!" a certain braided baka yelled loudly from outside the bedroom door.   
  
Heero and Relena both looked at eachother and sighed, very annoyed, when they heard him start laughing. Supposedly Duo had been there for two hours, but considering his lack of patience...It had probably been a whole two minutes.  
  
"Hey, Heero! How's it going in there?!" Duo asked quite loudly.   
  
The last thing Duo heard before running out of the house was a gun being loaded...  
(A.N. Don't act like you don't know who's gun it was. ^_^ )  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, he actually stayed...Now you know. Hehe, I'm so mean to Duo. ^_^  
Thanks you guys, R&R please!  
  
  



End file.
